Flame of My Life
by WriteroftheRevolution
Summary: Jasmine daughter of Roso made a vow that she would never be bound by any man. Even if that man is a banished prince and the only soul who would ever truly know her. This is a preguel to "The Games We Play". Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Fire in the Twilight

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, there was an issue with the first chapter I submitted where half of the chapter was cut off, but this one it correct. Sorry for the confusion! So, let me start over.

Hey, everyone! I've just been in a story submitting mood lately, and this idea just popped into my head. If you've read "The Games We Play", this will be a real treat for you, and, even if you haven't I hope you still like it. So, enjoy!

SUMMARY: Jasmine, daughter of Roso made a vow to herself to never be bound by any man. Even if that man was the prince of the Fire Nation and the only soul who would ever truly understand her. This is the story of Jasmine and Zuko's journey across the globe in search of a legend, honor, and a dream. This is a prequal to "The Games We Play".

P.S. Here's a little back story for those of you who haven't read "The Games We Play", and don't intend on doing so. Jasmine has been a servant all of her life, and was born into a family of servants. Her mother was the hand maiden to Fire Lady Ursa, and thus had very strong ties in the palace. When she was five and Zuko was six, she was given to him as a playmate. What started as just a weak bond between servant and master sprouted into a strong, and vast friendship. This relationship was often made a bit complicated by the fact that Jasmine's father was the leader of the Fire Nation Resistance, and she was often sent on little info. gathering missions for him, forcing Zuko along. He never told her secret, and carried it to the grave with him. When Zuko was thirteen, and challenged to an Agni Kai by Fire Lord Ozai, Jasmine defended him, and almost put the Fire Lord on his back, but was defeated by trickery and deceit. As punishment, she was banished along with Zuko. Three years later is where our story begins.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

It was cold. Bitterly cold. The wind whipped at her hair, crawled into the most hidden crevices of her clothes, touching her bare skin. She pulled the long cloak closer around her, trying to sheild herself from the chill. This was the fifth time they had come to the South Pole, and she still wasn't used to the harsh environment. More than anything, especially at times like this, she wished for the endless, rolling plains outside of the city. The warm sun that lifted her soul to they sky and stirred her blood. The white sands of the beach of Azulan would be a welcome change from the endless treks of ice. A most welcome change.

Three years ago, she would never have imagined that this journey, this quest, would have gone as far as it did. She always thought that one day they'd receive a message from the Fire Lord, telling them that their banishment had been suspended, and they could return home. Of course, that letter never came. Even when the hopes of finding the Avatar had dwindled to barely a whisp of a flame, there was no word from home. In that time, Jasmine had watched Zuko waste away into a hallow, lifeless shell who's only purpose was regaining his honor from a man who didn't know the meaning of the word. She missed her friend, and often wondered if she would ever see him again.

"You shouldn't be up here." she heard a young, harsh voice say behind her. She immediatly turned around to face the prince she had long seen as not just a friend, but a peice of herself.

His harsh, cold armor didn't hide the fire that burned in him at all, like it was meant to do. Instead, it only redirected the flames to show through his piercing golden eyes. His pale skin glowed in the light of the moon, making him look like some kind of angel of war. His scar did nothing to her anymore. It was simply another part of himself, like his hair being black, or his eyes being gold. She never stared, and even when he accused her of doing so, she wouldn't stare.

"Zuko." she said with a stiff bow of her head. "I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep. I was hoping to find some peace in the glow of the moon." Jasmine turned her head to where she was staring right into the moon's brilliant face. Zuko noticed how the organic light accented her already startling features, but he quickly suppressed the thought.

"Just look at it, Zuko. It breaths it's own life, like a cold flame. It rules the seas with such respect and divinity." Zuko snorted, breaking the peaceful moment that Jasmine had worked so hard to create.

"You are starting to sound like some filthy waterbender. The moon is weak, only choosing to show it's face in the dark of the night. The sun shines in the clear day, not hiding behind any masks. The true ruler of the skies." Jasmine sighed, admitting defeat once again, and decided to drop the topic all together.

"Did the general send you up here to fetch me, again?" she asked with a smile. Zuko straightened slightly, and folded his arms tighter across his chest.

"No. I came on my own." Jasmine's eyes shone for a moment when she realized the sincerity behind his voice. That was a true rarity.

"I can't have my best servant dying on deck like a dog." And then it was gone. The longer the days grew, the harsher his comments became. One who had known him his entire life would think that he had forgotten his mother completely.

"I will go back to bed, if that is your wish. I'm sorry to have worried you, your highness. Good night." She gave no effort in trying to hide the spite in her voice. She gave a stiff, rushed bow, than brushed past him quickly, not even sparing a second glance. Her many layers of skirts and tunics ruffled against the cold, hard, metal deck as she disappeared into a pool of light coming from below deck. The light vanished with a harsh shutting of the door.

Zuko had watched her leave, and cringed when he heard the door close behind her. He didn't know why he treated her this way; he never had in the past. Every time he tried to open up to her again, tried to find himself in her eyes once more, the vision of her small, thin form defending him from the man who was supposed to be his father popped back. He would never forgive her for taking that kind of risk. He would never forgive himself.

He looked up at the full moon, and felt it's light fill his sould. He closed his eyes and sighed for a moment. Just a moment of semi-peace in his battered soul. He listened to the sound of the sea as it flowed by him. So tranquil. So calm. So unlike him.

He opened his eyes again, and wrapped his cloak closer around him. It really was bitterly cold out. He stole one more glance at the moon, than returned to the comforting warmth below deck.

-888-

The morning came much faster than Jasmine would have liked. She felt the sun's rays seeping into her skin long before it had risen above the horizon. She lay awake for a short while, just enjoying the comfort of being in bed, than sat up straight. She arched her back, hearing it crunch and crack as she released the many knots she had acquired in her restless sleep. Her thick, long black hair hung atop her head in an unkept mess. She brushed some of the wayward strands from the front of her eyes so she could see her room better.

Her room wasn't much; small, tight, and humble, with only one porthole to the outside world. Half of the porthole was above water, so she could see the sky if she craned her head. She didn't have much in her room, which was odd for a girl of fifteen. But she didn't need much. She had her small cot, a basin to keep water in, a low table with a candle and quill and paper, a full length mirror, and a small trunk that carried all of the items she had ever owned. It wasn't much, but, hey, what do you really need on a boat in the middle of the ocean with a few sailors, a retired general, and a bitter prince? I'll leave you to dwell on that for a second.

Jasmine threw the thin blankets back, and tossed her legs over the edge of the cot. She shivered when she felt the cold steel against her bare feet. She would have to ask General Iroh for some more fabric so she could at least make a rug of some kind.

She rose and stretched her entire body, groaning as she felt her muscles loosen. She turned to the candle on her small table, and lit it quickly. She sat in front of the table, cross legged, and closed her eyes as she breather with a steady beat. Meditation was the key to mastering firebending, Iroh said, and she had been doing this every morning since she was a child. Her only goal in life was mastering her element and becoming a deadly force for the Resistance. Her father would be oreintating the new recruits when she returned, and she wanted to be prepared. She never allowed herself to question if she would return at all.

-888-

Zuko breathed in and out with a slow, steady beat. He felt the many flames he had lit push and pull along with him. Meditation was the key to mastering firebending, his uncle said, and if he was going to defeat the Avatar, he needed to be at his best. His thoughts strayed slightly to the events that occurred the night before. He still couldn't believe that he had treated Jasmine like that; calling her a _servant_. She was much more than that to him. Suddenly, he heard faint movement outside of his door, and prayed that his uncle would just leave him alone for once. Than, there was a soft knock on the thick, metal door. Zuko let out a deep, throaty sigh. He should have realized that Spirits had abandoned him years ago.

"What?" he yelled, hoping to startle the old man away.

"You're breakfast is ready." he heard a soft, yet stubbornly strong voice respond. He turned his head, dropping his concentration, when he realized that it was in fact Jasmine at the door. What was she doing up so early?

"Oh, yes, one second."

Jasmine whistled a light, festive tune as she waited outside of the prince's door, food trey in hand. She had made him all of his favorites, like she always did on Wednesdays. It was a little tradition of theirs. Suddenly, the door flew open, and there, standing in bare chested glory, wearing nothing more than a pair of baggy, black satin pants, was Zuko. He had grown so much in such a short amount of time, Jasmine was still a bit taken back. She cursed herself for disturbing his meditation, and struggled to draw her eyes away from him to focus on something, _anything_ else.

Zuko smiled slightly, and scratched the back of his neck.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Oh, what? Yeah, yes, I'm fine. It's Wednesday, I made all of your favorites." she said with a light smile. Zuko looked down at the wide, and glorious collection of breakfast items and let himself crack a grin.

" Wow, this is great, Jazz. Thanks." Jasmine wanted to smile, but the memory of his rudeness last night flooded back to her. She didn't want him to think that she had forgiven him so quickly, so she decided to give him a little taste of his own medicine. She shrugged, and roughly shoved the food into his chest, forcing it to take him to take it from her.

"It's tradition. I'll do this for you even when you don't want it, so there's no need in thanking me. Good day, your highness." Jasmine turned and headed quickly towards the opposite end of the long hallway. Zuko looked down at the tray of food, than back up at the servant girl as she stomped away.

"Wait." he said, stopping her in her tracks. "I'm...sorry...about my behavior last night. Calling you a servant was unnecessary and cruel." Jasmine stood with her back to him still, willing herself not to turn and face him. They stood in silence for what felt like hours, the steady drip of some leak echoing throughout the halls.

"You are forgiven." she finally said. Zuko smirked as he watched her walk away. She always forgave him, but she sure did give him hell before she did.

-888-

Jasmine and Iroh were in the middle of a very heated Pai Sho game when it happened. The sky was clearing, and the colors the rising sun cast over the skies were warm, and beautiful. Jasmine was sure that she had chores to do, or training, or something, but when the general challenged her to a Pai Sho game, she didn't turn him down.

Zuko stood at the edge of the ship, looking out over the sea with the eyes of a deadly bird of prey. He was always looking, but he never found anything. She pitied him at times, but at others, she thought he was just plain stubborn.

"You are getting better at this, I'm afraid." said Iroh as he thoughtfully stroked his white beard, staring at the peices on the finely crafted board. Jasmine smirked, thinking that she had finally gotten him after three years. Than, a wide, victorious smile spread on his wise, friendly face.

"But not by much." He took one of his favorite peices, the white lotus tile, and moved it. "Ha! That's one point up on you, my dear."

Jasmine stared at the board, her jaw slacked and her eyes wide.

"That's not possible, General. I had you! How the bloody earth did you do that?"

"The day I tell you my secrets is the day you defeat me." said Iroh as he poured himself another cup of tea.

"Than let us pray for such a day."

Suddenly, a bright peircing blue light shot into the sky from somewhere in the distance. The light it emitted was so bright and so pure, it spread for miles. Jasmine stood from her seated position on the floor, and stared at the beautiful spectacle in complete awe. The entire world seemed to freeze as the light continued to fly through the clouds.

"Uncle, do you realize what this means?" asked Zuko, who had turned around to face his uncle.

"I won't get to finish my game?" asked Iroh, completly oblivious, as if large, spiritual spectacles like this happened every day.

"It means my search--it's about to come to an end." There was such hope in Zuko's voice, it almost caused Jasmine to sigh. Iroh groaned apprehensively, as if he was doubting the entire situation.

"That light came from an incrediably powerful source." said Zuko, becoming more sure of himself second by second. "It has to be him!"

"Or it's just the celestial lights." Iroh responded as he returned to studying the Pai Sho board. "We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing."

"He's right, Zuko." said Jasmine who had stayed quiet during the entire thing. "This has happened way too many times." Even as she said this she doubted herself .

"Please sit. Have some nice, calming tea." said Iroh as he handed a cup out towards his nephew.

"I don't want any calming tea!" Zuko shouted back at him. Jasmine had become so used to these outbursts that she didn't even flinch. Zuko turned back out to sea, his eyes glued to the sky. "I need to capture the Avatar. Helmsman! Head a course for that light!"

As Jasmine looked on, she felt this small, nagging pain pull deep within her. This push from fate that warned her that everything that she knew was about to change.

* * *

**AN: Ok, I was in a bit of a rush when I was finishing this up, so please excuse the typos. Thanks! Review please! **


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE**

"Flame of My Life" will be going on a temporary hiatus. Instead, I will be starting a Lord of the Rings/Avatar: The Last Airbender crossover that will include Jasmine and Zuko. I may come back to "Flame of My Life" but I am not certain yet. For anyone who was planning on following this story, I am so sorry. Thank you, all of you, who have read the first, and, so far, only chapter of "Flame of My Life", and look out for the crossover!

**-WriteroftheRevolution**


End file.
